


Silence of the Night

by Deadpool1763492



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Depressing, Is this considered too many tags?, Transferred From Amino, first fanfic here, probably not, what am I doing here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadpool1763492/pseuds/Deadpool1763492
Summary: Ladybug is gone. She's been gone for...some time. Where has she gone? Heaven perhaps. Eternal paradise, and all that. Chat? He's not taking it too well. The guilt of her taking her life to save him has only been growing ever since it had happened. So, what happened to our black cat? He goes insane.Just a short one-shot that I wrote a while back. I might add more to it; I'm not sure yet. Let's just see how this one goes first.





	Silence of the Night

 

How long has it been now? A year? Maybe two? I don’t know. Most of it’s been a blur to me at this point, but I still remember the day like it happened just a few hours ago.

_“Chat, watch out!”_

I shake the feeling of unease off of me. _Focus on today, not yesterday._ I tell myself as I continue running across the building. My eyes fly from left to right; nothing seems off. It’s just a normal night in Paris.

_“No! Why? Why did you do it?”_

I shake my head violently again, attempting to get the memory out of my head. _Why now? What’s so special about today?_ I find myself on the Eiffel Tower, like so many nights before, staring at the stars above me. _They say, when someone dies, a new star appears in the night sky. Maybe…no._ I squeeze my eyes shut, ignoring the burning sensation in my throat. _You need to stop._ I reopen them slowly, the world reappearing around me.

_“Don’t worry about me. I’m…I’m fine.”_

I tear my gaze away from the sky and look towards the ground, so far from me. _One jump and it all can end. No, I can’t. Not with all this responsibility on my shoulders. Not yet._ I stand up, arching my back, and turn to see my mansion. _I haven’t been home for the past three days. Father must be so worried._ I fill my lungs with air until they feel like they’re going to burst. I summersault off the tower and land swiftly on the ground. All of Paris seems like a ghost town at this point. _What do you expect? It’s two in the morning._ I sprint down the streets silently, still looking for any signs of danger.

_“You’re not fine! Why the hell did you do it?!”_

I feel the cold air in my nose as I breathe in, smelling the dampness of the city streets from the rain shower the day before. The cold feeling is not foreign to me; I feel it every day now. Ever since that day. _Why? Why is everything leading back to that day?_ My running slows until I come to a stop. I turn to the right and stare at the small pond of water beside me. I don’t recognize the person staring back at me. His hair is dull and longer than it should be, far beyond care at this point. Large dark bags rest under his eyes, showing the amount of rest he has been getting lately. And, his eyes. Once a bright and enthusiastic green, always filled with life and happiness, now are dead and empty. The city is silent, only the sound of his shaky, hoarse breathing to be heard.

_“You can’t focus on me. You have to stop him before he hurts anyone else. “_

I clench my jaw and turn away from the reflection. _You don’t have time for this._ I glance once more at the puddle before continuing the patrol. Every step I take sends an echo through the night. I swallow more saliva as the memory persists in my mind.

_“No, not without you! Get up, please!”_

I sprint into the park, stepping through the wet, moist grass. I stop at the statue. Both of us are on it. I recognize her smile. The smile she let out every time we were successful. The smile she gave me before… _Stop. Don’t go there again._ My eyes falter to the ground, staring at the droplets on the blades of grass below me. I drop to my knees, allowing the water to trickle down my cheeks. All the pain that has been building up through my time alone, fading away as each tear escapes. The feeling seems unfamiliar to me, the feeling of relief. The sorrow inside me seems to lift as I cry. I feel a grin form on my face. I let out a small laugh. My eyes widen as more escape my mouth. I throw my head towards the sky, filling the night with my cries and laughs. As each breath and tear left me, a part of me left with them. I could feel my mind slipping away from my grasp. _Why hold on to all of it when it’s so much easier to let go?_ I close my eyes as a raindrop falls onto my face. I stay in that position, my back arced and my neck bended to the world above me, as the world around me begins to wash itself. My breathing slows as I grow quiet. I can hear the blood thumping through my ears. The rain is cold as it touches my skin. I pay no attention to the feeling.

_“We all have to make sacrifices sometimes, Chat. Some of us more than others. So, please, keep saving the people. Save them for me.”_

I straiten my back and look back up at her, frozen in that stance and time. Tears keep rolling down my face, unable to stop. The burning in my throat is unbearable at this point, but I manage to ignore it. I then turn my back to the statue, and close my hands into fists. _Calm down._ I tell myself. _You have to calm down._ I hear something above me. I look up, seeing the black butterfly flapping towards me, like it has so many times before. “Cataclysm.” I mumble as I breathe out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. I wait for it to come close before grabbing it into my clutches, crushing it inside my fist. The feeling of death comes upon me, and it feels so good. I look at my hand and slowly open it. The remaining dust seeps through my fingers and falls onto the ground below me. _Not today. Not ever._ I pull my staff out and extend it, allowing it to push me off the ground and into the air. I land on top of a building and run towards the edge of the city. I know exactly where I’m going.

_“But…but what about you? I can’t just leave you!”_

I jump off the last building and land, feeling my transformation giving out on me. My suit is now gone. I feel the presence of Plagg next to me, but he knows better than to speak. He hovers behind me as I make my way to the field. I walk past the stones around me, stopping when I get to the one I am looking for. It doesn’t take long to find; I’ve been here so many times, that it takes mere seconds. I read the writing engraved onto the rock. _Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Daughter, friend, student, and hero. May she rest in peace._ I find myself on my knees again, though I refuse to cry. I rip the grass next to me as an attempt to let the anger inside out. The rain seems to fall even harder than before, each drop jabbing into my skin. I slow my breathing and stare at the stone.

_“Yes, you can. Chat, it’s all up to you now. Don’t forget who you are. You’re strong. I believe in you.” I grasp her hand inside mine as I kneel beside her. She struggles to hold on to life._

_“I-I can’t do it alone! I need you here, with me!” I tell her selfishly. She’s the last person that keeps me sane. Without her…_

_“Yes, you can, Chat. You need to believe in yourself.” I try to fight back the tears in my eyes, but I can’t. They stream down my face. She lifts her other hand slowly and places it on the side of my face, and smiles. “I truly believe that you can do this without me, Chaton. I need you to tell me you can do it.”_

_“But I can’t!” I speak quietly. “I can’t do anything without you! You’re the one who…who…” She squeezes my hand._

_“Please, tell me that you can do it. Let me go knowing that I left the responsibility in good hands. Please, Chat.” We gaze into each other’s eyes. I don’t say anything, yet she still gets my answer. “Thank you. Thank you, so much. Chat, you’re the one who helped me through my life. You’re the one who allowed me to live it at the fullest. I am grateful for everything you’ve done for me. Thank you for being there for me.” She closes her eyes._

_“Ladybug, I…I love you.” Her hand goes limp. It’s too late. She’s already gone. I let out another sob. In a flash of bright red light, the dead hero is gone, and is replaced by a normal girl. “M-Marinette? No, it can’t be!” I tighten my grip on her hand, trying to feel any sign of life. “No! You can’t go! Marinette!”_

“Why?” I whisper to the stone. “Why did you take the shot for me? You should be the one here, saving everyone, not me! I don’t deserve this life! Marinette, please, come back!” I scream into the darkness, hoping someone would reply to my pleads. No one does. “Please!” I lower my head and allow the tears to come once again, but my cries drown in the silence of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? Happy? Sad? Heh, rhymed. Anyway, this was a pretty old story (6 months?) that I originally posted on Miraculous Amino. It got a pretty good amount likes, so I decided to post it here, because why not? If you want more...ehh I'll think about it.


End file.
